The end of the earth
by PsychoBravoDeltaEcho
Summary: two storys in one. When a normal Mission goes wrong A 17 year old Marine sniper Named Todd must find his way back home


CHAPTER 1  
Charge through the fire.

 **HELLO again. It is i, TOLUHAR . Okay I have news regarding all thing zootopia. I am writing a book about Nick and Judy's are grown up's and in zootopia. during the Nighthowler case. This story will still take place in that time era but with a new teammate and a action story plot. So, without further adieu, Another one runs the day.**

* * *

7:50 am

As far as he knew, Todd was on his own and bleeding to death. His mind was still set on what had happen to him and the five of his teammate and his best friends, Luke, Alex, Bree, Nathan, and Josh.

Todd's mind ran has he recapped what had happen too him and his team. And this is how it went:

 _Todd Verde, Specialist. Arctic Fox. Part of Zootopia's Marines MARSOC. Part of blue Phoenix patrol.  
_ _Sent with Luke Manot, Alex Hansen, Bree Shlenz, Nathan Harris, and Josh Ford. To find and eliminate Highly wanted Drug dealer and gang lead, Victor ranor._

This was the mission he was sent on call Operation Gold. Then Todd's mind switched to how he was sent to the doomed mission.

 _He sat quietly in the CH-47 chinook. His teammates were yelling and laughing a each other. Todd hadn't even been apart of the Blue phoenix patrol for even a week and he was going on one of the most important mission of the whole team. What interrupted him was the crew chief come walking down the middle of the CH-47 yelling "OKAY Phoenix's this is it." Todd stood up grabbing his m9 pistol and his M110 marksmen rifle and walk with his team to the edge of open ramp of the CH-47. "Get ready!" yelled the crew chief._

 _Two of the crew member's dropped a roped for the open hatch that fell to the earth below. Todd and Alex clipped there carabiners to the rope and just stood there and waited until the crew chiefs used his paw to count down from 10. Todd took a deep breath. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO. Time_

* * *

7:50 am, Zootopia police station. One day after the Nighthowler case.

"Okay Carrots take your time. One step at a time." Nick said helping Judy walk on her wounded foot.

"Thank's a lot Nick. It's been tough to walk with this darn foot." Judy said whimpering as she placed her bad foot on the ground. "ow."

"okay fluff. No need to thank me. This is what friend's are for." Nick said smiling. The bunny just snickered at him. "That's something new from you." Judy said.

"Oh come on Carrots, I have a heart." Nick said giving her smile.

"ya sure." Judy said sarcastically punching Nick in the gut.

Nick chuckled as they got to Clawhauser.

"WHY HELLO!" Clawhauser Squeaked in joy.

"Hello Clawhauser. How are you today?" Judy asked with a smile.

"WHY I am fine. I don't know if I can say the same about to though." The chubby cheetah said trying to joke around.

"Har har." Judy said slightly annoyed.

"But who are you?" Clawhauser said pointing to Nick.

"Why I am Nick Wilde... Carrot's friend." Nick said with his normal lazy smile.

"Well it is nice to meet you Nicky. I am Benjamin Clawhauser." The cheetah yelled grabbing Nick's paw without warning as start shaking it (And Nick) uncontrollably.

Judy just giggled watching Nick get flung up and down.

"Welcome to ZPD Wilde." Judy laughing

* * *

8:10 Am

 _Remote area in mountains._

 _Todd was in the middle of the unit line. In between Nathan and Bree. There team leader, Alex, was in the front. Josh and Luke brought up the rear._

 _They all knew the plan was to get to the pin pointed location and to set up. The location was right on the cliff of a valley looking down to the enemy strong hold. There Todd would wait until they saw Victor. Then, Todd would put his enemys head into the crosshairs and, BANG. He would be dead._

 _The only problem was how they were going to drag him out of hiding. Luke had said that they could drop a grenade down the mountain, the explosion would drag out Victor. But Alex put a stop to that idea, pointing out that the explosion would rather make the strong hold even more tough and that they will end up having to deal with hundreds of enemy soldiers._

 _As they walked Alex and Bree keep talking about different ways to get Victor. Even though all of them had a job Todd had the most important job, being the Marksman and all._

 _Anyway. After a few move minutes they found the area that they had pinpointed. It was one of the most roughest terrains that they could have chosen and it was near impossible to escape, but it did give them a good view of the enemy base. It also get them good camouflage. The second they got there started setting up. While everyone started setting up camp. While they did that Todd put on his ghillie suit and double-checked his Sniper rifle._

 _The only problem was the they didn't do the math of how fair they where. The second Alex realized that there was a mapping error he radioed Base to send in there error._

 _After about a minute Base radioed back saying:_

 _"Send 3 of your 6 soldier including your sniper down the mountain and set up there. we will do the rest."_

 _After Alex heard the orders he looked at Todd saying. "You heard the man. You Bree and Nathan will go down the mountain and find a place to set up than report back so I can give the base the signal."_

 _Todd just gave Alex a grin and nodded._

 _"Well, get going." Alex said urging him._

 _Bree and Nathan grabbed there M-4 carbines and a few extra magazines._

 _All Todd knew was. That they were about to charge through fire._


End file.
